character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Goku Black (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Base Goku Black= |-|Present Zamasu= |-|Super Saiyan Rosé= |-|Super Saiyan Rosé w/Scythe= 'Summary' Goku Black, otherwise known simply as Black, is an evil being that appears in Future Trunks' timeline. He was originally Zamasu, but he stole Goku's body with the Super Dragon Balls. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-C | 2-C | 2-C | 2-C Name: Goku Black (originally Zamasu) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Zamasu after switching bodies with Goku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Pain Affinity, Ki Sensing, Flight, Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation (Both Instant Transmission and Instantaneous Movement), Creation (Can create objects out of thin air), Duplication (By cutting through space-time, he can release clones), His clones have Regeneration (Mid-High), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku Black will grow stronger every time he fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries), Time Travel with Time Ring, Time Paradox Immunity when wearing the time ring (Immune to changes in his previous timeline), Can likely use Kaio-ken, Limited Light Manipulation (Solar Flare), and Resistance to Time Stop (Claimed to possess all of Goku's abilities, as he stole his body) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Was able to hold his own against Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | Multi-Universe level (Casually stomped Future Trunks and fought with Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | Multi-Universe level '''(Far stronger than before. Effortlessly toyed with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta) | '''Multi-Universe level (Vastly superior to his base form. Superior to SSB Goku and Vegeta), can ignore durability by cutting through space-time with his ki scythe Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Universe level | Multi-Universe level | Multi-Universe level | Multi-Universe level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with God Split Cut. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Kai Kai (With Kai Kai, he can teleport to other universes). | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with God Split Cut. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Kai Kai. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with God Split Cut. Universal with ki blasts, attacks and Instant Transmission. Multi-Universal with Kai Kai. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with God Split Cut and Aura Slide. Universal with ki blasts, attacks and Instant Transmission. Multi-Universal with Kai Kai. Standard Equipment: Time Ring and Potarra Earrings Intelligence: Above Average, highly experienced in combat and is capable of going to to toe with the like of Goku and Vegeta Weaknesses: Arrogance and megalomania Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight:' The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Kamehameha:' Black used what appears to be a version of Son Goku's Kamehameha, only purple in appearance. *'Energy Ball:' Black can create a black colored Energy Ball to attack the opponent. *'Continuous Energy Bullets:' Black used this technique against Trunks. *'God Split Cut:' Black emits a blade of violet energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. **'Aura Slide:' Goku Black can emit a scythe of violet energy, with which he can cut through space and time, opening an unstable portal which releases unstable clones of himself made of evil energy. *'Instantaneous Movement:' Goku Black can teleport across and outside of the universe without the need for a ki signature to lock onto. Key: Present Zamasu | Before Replicating Goku's Style | After Replicating Goku's Style (Base) | Super Saiyan Rosé Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X